¡Sarada es Fujoshi!
by xGeychou
Summary: La aldea de la hoja había implementado nuevas tecnologías y tendencias, Sarada siendo una chica seria y "normal" entro a una tienda de mangas donde por primera vez en su vida vio algo diferente. (MUCHO YAOI, SARADA FUJOSHI DE CLOSET, SHIPS, DESMADRE, OOC, NADA SERIO.)
1. Un Nuevo Mundo

**Notas del Fanfic:**

Boruto: Naruto Next Generation © Masashi Kishimoto

Este fanfiction fue escrito sin fines de lucro. Vi parte del manga en donde Sarada se emocionó por ver a Boruto y Mitsuki juntos haciendo gestos, y dije: **ES FUJOSHI**. Así nació esta cosa, suponiendo que en la aldea existen los mismos yaoi que en nuestra realidad.

.

.

.

 **1\. Un Nuevo Mundo**

Sarada Uchiha, una chica normal, tranquila y comprometida con sus obligaciones, hija de uno de los héroes más grandes de mundo y el segundo ninja más poderoso, Sasuke Uchiha y su madre Sakura Haruno, relativamente normal y aun con una actitud de niña enamorada, pero con grandes habilidades.

Sarada respetaba a sus padres, pero más que nada, admiraba al séptimo hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, su sueño era ser algún día como él y llegar a ser la líder de su aldea.

Con el tiempo Sarada se volvió introvertida a causa de no ver a su padre regularmente, pero aun así tenía buenas amigas. Era muy aplicada en los estudios y técnicas prácticas.

Una tarde después de clases se separó de Chouchou y la delegada en medio camino, pensó que se habían metido a un centro comercial así que curiosa entro a un lugar donde vendían libros.

Se ajustó los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y acomodo su postura.

Entro al lugar, la cual estaba literalmente con pocas personas y había un montón de estantes hasta el rincón, sería complicado encontrarlas así que siguió su camino hacia adentro, de repente escucho a chicas gritar en uno de los pasillos, alarmada acudió a su encuentro creyendo que corrían peligro.

Pero no era nada.

Eran dos chicas de su edad o quizá más, estaban sosteniendo un libro y riendo mientras lo ojeaban, a Sarada le pico la curiosidad, ella ya se había terminado de leer todos los libros que tenía en casa y ya estaba aburrida de leer lo mismo una y otra vez.

Se acercó fingiendo que ellas no existían, se paró muy cerca y giro su vista hacia abajo, vio muchos libros apilados en orden, todos tenían dibujos, luego de meditarlo por unos segundos se dio cuenta que aquellos no eran libros si no mangas, estaban de moda en la aldea igual que el _"anime",_ la Uchiha siempre creyó que ese tipo de libros solo eran para perder el tiempo; afectando tu estabilidad diaria, el idiota de Boruto siempre se hacía pillar leyendo uno que otro en clases.

Bufo, luego vio en una de esas portadas a un chico semidesnudo con otro a su lado y debajo de la imagen en grades letras: **BL**

— ¿BL? —se preguntó a sí misma, creía que la trama trataba sobre la vida escolar de unos chicos. Lo tomo y se dirigió a la caja.

— Gracias por esperar. —Una joven recibió el manga y al verlo sonrió con complicidad. — Espero lo disfrute. —Le guiño un ojo.

La de lentes no entendió, de manera que simplemente pago y se fue.

— ¡Sarada! —Chouchou se acercó a ella. — ¿Dónde te metiste? —en sus manos había muchas bolsas de papas fritas. La aludida solo volvió a acomodarse los lentes.

— Compre un libro.

— ¿Un libro? —la morocha vio la tienda de donde salió la Uchiha. — ¿No querrás decir manga? —sonrió socarronamente intentando molestar chica.

— Me dio curiosidad.

— Ya veo, me cuentas de que iba mañana, a ver si me lo prestas.

— Claro.

Se despidieron y cada quien tomo su camino.

Sarada volvió a su casa, como siempre su madre la recibió y cenaron, todo era igual, no había nada de qué hablar, subió a su habitación.

Como la azabache era muy inteligente y no le gustaba quedarse con la duda, prendió su computador para averiguar lo que no sabía y apaciguar sus dudas, puso en el buscador lo que decía en ese manga.

 **BL.**

Le aparecieron un montón de resultados, ingreso a la primera página y comenzó a leer.

— "BL, que significa _Boys Love_ , más conocido como **yaoi** o **801** , es un género o degenero del anime/manga u otras situaciones en donde se cree que dos chicos tienen una relación amorosa entre sí, popular entre las jóvenes por tratar de temas románticos, eróticos y otros."

Sarada al principio no entendió, entonces prosiguió leyendo e investigando, de alguna forma le termino interesando más de lo que creía, vio muchas imágenes, videos y una lista de animes y mangas que podrían gustarle, se la pasó toda la noche adquiriendo valiosa información.

Su alarma sonó.

Tenía unas ojeras horribles bajo los ojos, ni siquiera se había cambiado o dormido algo.

Eras las 06:00 A.M., maldijo internamente porque aún le faltaba mucho por investigar, su mente estaba de alguna forma perturbada al principio pero luego… luego le termino encantando, le fascino, era un arte nuevo, era algo glorioso, era una belleza única en el mundo.

Apago el CPU y se arregló para ir a la academia.

Vio encima de su cama el manga que había comprado el día anterior y lo metió entre sus cosas, primero tenía que organizar muy bien que cosas iba a ver primero, necesitaba hacer una lista para que todo fuera perfecto y de manera ordenada aunque tampoco le molestaba el hecho de tocar terreno con lo primero que había adquirido. Sería un buen inicio.

La Uchiha estaba más introvertida que antes, balbuceando cosas sola mientras caminaba, tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor y nadie se le acerco. Al llegar se sentó al rincón, en la esquina de arriba, casi no había nadie aun, así que saco el _"manga"_ que de hecho no lo era, recuerda haber leído que los mangas eran más gruesos y mientras los DJ que eran _"doujinshis"_ eran otro tipo de comics salida de la imaginación de las _"fujoshis"_ para satisfacer su deseo por una pareja en específico, de cierto anime/juego/manga u otro tema en general.

De manera que lo que tenía en sus manos era un DJ, dudo si leerlo o no, frunció el ceño, si lo veía ahora podría afectar su tendencia luego de ver el anime al que correspondía, ¿Y si en realidad esa no era la ship que le terminaría gustando? Sería un fraude para su persona.

Siguió calculando en su mente.

Se arriesgaría. Un simple doujinshi no afectaría su forma de ver las cosas en un futuro.

Vio nuevamente la portada, decía R18 en la parte de arriba.

— Nivel alto ¿eh? —susurro para sí misma mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Tarde o temprano llegaría a ese nivel, aunque le hubiera gustado empezar desde cero.

Más abajo del primer texto decía: _Unofficial Book – Levi Ackerman * Eren Jaeger._

Soltó indignada un grito, demonios, esa era una de las ships supremas en el mundo del yaoi, anime datado del 2013, el más popular en su género hasta ahora, segunda temporada actualmente en emisión, dícese de Levi Ackerman como el hombre más fuerte del mundo y Eren Jaeger como la princesa de ojos verdes.

Fue lo que pensó.

— No puedo leerlo… — sus ojos mostraban frustración y ansias enormes de leer.

Seguía debatiéndose mentalmente entre leerlo o no, hasta que…

— ¿Qué miras? —Chouchou estaba sentada muy cerca de ella mirando atentamente el libro que sostenía.

Sarada soltó un grito, prácticamente asustada y ocultando el libro detrás de su espalda.

— N-nada, buenos días. — sonrió forzadamente.

La chica de ojos amarillos a miro dudando y en eso llega el profesor Shino para impartir las clases, Sarada estaba a salvo por el momento.

En su mente empezó a armar con qué y cuando debería empezar su camino hacia el BL.

Al salir, vio como Boruto saltaba a los hombros de Shikadai, Sarada en su interior se emocionó y buscando en su mente toda la información recabada dedujo que la palabra correcta para definir eso sería:

— Moe.

Dibujo una sonrisa terrorífica en su rostro y comenzó a reír de manera siniestra, en casa le esperaba toda una noche de inculcación intensa.

A la edad de 12 años se le habían abierto las puertas de un nuevo mundo y como consecuencia olvidando por completo todos sus deberes.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**  
Creo que hare este fics hasta que se me acaben las ideas o hasta que Sarada homosexualice a media aldea y logre que el Mitsuki x Boruto sea canon. ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Una Nueva Compañera

**.**

.

.

 **2\. Una nueva compañera**

Solo necesito veinte días para comerse toda la información básica y necesaria.

Como una fujoshis noob y al ser tan perfeccionista, empezó mirando ovas yaoi, desde Papa to kiss in the dark hasta Sensitive Photograph, recuerda haber preguntado a su madre como venían los bebes cuando tenía 8 años, pero ella no le respondió y la menor tampoco se interesó por ello en un futuro.

Hasta que salvaje video apareció. Al principio se sintió perturbada, mirar escenas sin censura de golpe era y no era bueno, asumió su responsabilidad y siguió.

Boku no Pico y sus tres ovas la dejaron en shock y a la vez le encanto, pero definitivamente el shota no era su estilo, igual termino viendo Shounen Maid Kuro-kun, wow, no sabía que la comida podía ser usada así, le dio por investigar un poco sobre esos "fetiches".

Más tarde vio la categoría Bara y Slash, conoció a los personajes de MARVEL y DC COMICS, entonces dio cuenta que la historia y el orden cronológico era demasiado largo para ella, decidió dejarlo para el final.

Luego de leer muchos mangas tanto tristes, como dramáticos, vio muchas escenas de sexo y a veces se emocionaba al leerlos, al menos iba a comprar un nuevo manga por semana al mismo lugar, termino volviéndose amiga de la cajera quien le hacía rebajas de vez en cuando y otras los descargaba por internet, ¡oh, alabado sea el internet y las descargas ilegales!

Ahora sabia la razón por la que en uno de esos doujinshis el _"uke"_ lloraba, su curiosidad era tan grande que hasta averiguo la razón por la que dolía tanto que un _miembro_ entrara en la parte de atrás de alguien, mucha información para alguien de tan corta edad.

Una vez acabo con los ovas yaoi, termino por mirar esos animes por el que todas las fujoshis empiezan, pero ella no quería ver, ¿la razón?, pues deseaba hacerlo a su forma y de una manera original.

Miro las tres temporadas de Junjou Romantica y se enojó porque no le daban protagonismo a las demás parejas, además de que la animación cambio drásticamente en la tercera parte. Su pareja favorita fue Junjou Egoist.

Siguió con las dos temporadas de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, ahora entendía porque llamaban a Onodera: _"No es amor"_ , si, también se sintió frustrada al saber que este tipo no confesaría sus sentimientos nunca.

Leyó ambos mangas y fangirleo, mucho drama, lágrimas y algo de acción, pero más importante, termino enamorándose de Yukina Kou y Kirishima Zen.

Amo las novelas y comenzó a seguir a la autora, hasta le mando un mensaje diciéndole que no se tardara tanto en sacar los nuevos capítulos de sus obras.

Como le gustó tanto el trabajo de Nakamura, prosiguió con Hybrid Child, empezó diferente esta vez, leyó el manga primero y lloro por primera vez, luego miro el anime y con las voces más, era horrible.

Al terminar con el 50% del arsenal YAOI que existía en anime por el momento, decidió continuar con animes normales.

Leyó que el género shoujo no le serviría de mucho y que casi ninguna fujoshi veía ese tipo de animes, entonces opto por los animes de deporte. Lo clásico y común entre las de su clase.

Empezó por el más popular hasta hace un año.

Free!

Free! Eternal Summer

Y Free! Starting Days

Al empezar se puso a gritar, Sakura a su habitación alarmada y Sarada solo atino a esconder con su cuerpo lo que veía por el computador, su madre la regaño y la dejo sola luego.

Suspiro, estaba a salvo por ahora.

Se ajustó los lentes. Haría una maratón de _Free!,_ no sin antes tomar una de sus almohadas y ponerla contra su pecho para ahogar sus gritos ahí.

Más de doce horas habían pasado, sentía que su trasero se había pegado a la silla, era una suerte que no tuviera clases al día siguiente. Termino por tirarse a su cama para dormir un poco, soñando con lo hidrosexual que era Haru, con lo maravilloso que era Makoto; suspiro, o lo lindos que eran Nagisa y Nitori, joder con Sousuke y su hermosa mirada, también lo sexy y rudo que era Rin, aunque termino asumiendo que él era un personaje sensible en el fondo.

Y un millón de cosas más.

Era hora.

Repaso todo lo que pensó y sintió mientras miraba cada capítulo del anime hasta las ovas y la película.

Al principio vio que había algo entre Makoto y Haru, ¿amigos de infancia?, sí, claro. En el yaoi esa es una de las principales razones por las que son shippeados. Lo peor, se sintió defraudada cuando Makoto no se dejó besar por Haru, ¡¿POR QUÉ MAKOTO, POR QUÉ?!

Luego estaba la ship que más le gustaba pero a la cual casi nadie le daba amor, el ReiGisa o el NagiRei.

Cerró los ojos.

Creyó que Rin se quedaría solo hasta que apareció Sousuke, los junto de inmediato, eran el para el otro.

Sonrió mientras dormía.

La película fue perfecta, por primera vez tenía una **OTP** y esa era el MakoHaru, hasta averiguo los orígenes de lo que era OTP, que significaba _"One True Pairing",_ era un denominativo muy importante.

Cuando despertó averiguo más sobre Free!, sus novelas y ¡sorpresa! anunciaron dos películas para este año, salto totalmente alegre mientras su madre entraba sin avisar y la veía hacer cosas raras.

Sakura empezó a ver que su hija había cambiado de un día para otro, eso le preocupada.

— ¿Estas enamorada? —soltó la peli-rosa. ¿Qué más si no era eso?

— ¿Qu- ¡No, claro que no! —dijo atropelladamente la menor.

" _NO SOY IGUAL QUE TÚ."_ Grito en su interior.

— ¿Si? —sonrió Sakura burlonamente. — Entonces, ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —seguía insistiendo.

— ¿Eh? —Sarada se acomodó mejor, no sabía si decirle o no su madre, bueno seguro si le soltaba la bomba la trataría de loca y la llevaría con un psicólogo, pero si no lo hacía ahora la molestaría toda la vida, suspiro, decidió soltarlo. — Encontré algo que me gusta. —la miro a los ojos. — Y no, no es un chico.

La mujer se quedó confundida.

— ¿Me dirás que es eso que te gusta?

— Si te lo digo, te volverás loca.

— No lo hare.

— No iré a ningún psicólogo.

— ¿Qué? —Sakura se descolocó por un momento.

— Me gusta ver a chicos. —empezó a jugar con sus manos, no sabía cómo abordar el tema, joder, la conocían como una chica directa y honesta, decir esto ahora era demasiado complicado. — Con otros chicos. —la miro a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo?

— Lo que oíste.

— No creo poder entender.

— No necesitas hacerlo, ya te lo dije, adiós mama. —La corrió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe antes de que le pidiera más explicaciones.

Había leído que era casi un tabú decirles a tus padres que te gustaban este tipo de cosas porque era muy riesgoso y traía consecuencias a veces. Pero a Sarada no le importó, si su mama entendía, bien y si no, igual, no pasaba nada.

Por el momento su obsesión era Free! Y todo lo que tenía que ver con esos nadadores, no entendía como es que chicos así la cautivaban y los que caminaban por su aldea no, bueno, ella sabía que sus gustos no eran comunes para empezar.

En poco tiempo termino alejándose de sus amigas que se miraban extrañadas por el cambio tan drástico de la Uchiha, pero en esos momentos Sarada necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir los mismos gustos y hablar horas y horas de lo que le gustaba y lo que no, de lo que juntaba y lo que no, etc.

Un día pregunto a la chica de la tienda si conocía a más chicas que gustaran del yaoi, ella le dijo que había un montón, pero que la mayoría prefería tener un perfil bajo.

Sarada se calificó así misma como ese tipo de fujoshis, una de closet en palabras resumidas, porque no quería que nadie lo supiera, no por el momento y su estilo no era ser extravagante.

Un día paso caminando con la delegada y Chouchou por el mismo camino, paso por aquella tienda de mangas y les dijo a sus amigas que tenía que recoger algo, eran las novelas de No6, quería leerlas antes de ver el anime o el manga.

Cuando pago, la chica le sujeto del brazo y le susurro algo al oído.

— " _Esa chica delgada con cabello violeta, ella siempre compra yaoi de aquí."_ —Sarada miro primero a su nueva amiga y luego a la delegada y así sucesivamente sin creérselo.

— ¿En serio? —dijo incrédula.

— Si, ella ya lleva un par de años en esto. —sonrió.

¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? Si la conocía casi de toda la vida.

A una de sus amigas gustaba del yaoi y estaba frente a su cara todo este tiempo. ¡Oh por dios!

Al momento en que Chouchou se despidió de ellas, Sarada jalo de la mano a la delegada, arrastrándola a un lugar aislado. No supo cómo abordar el tema, estaba emocionada. Ya no se sentía sola.

— ¿Sarada?

— Te gusta el yaoi. —no era una pregunta, era un afirmación, la chica que estaba frente suyo se sonrojo e intento decirle que _no,_ atropelladamente mientras balbuceaba. — A mí también me gusta. —sonrió de medio lado haciendo que su amiga abriera los ojos por la sorpresa.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Se gritaron una a la otra por la euforia del momento.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —le pregunto la delegada.

— Hace dos meses.

— Eres un bebé aun. —sus ojos estaban brillando con estrellitas alrededor, estaba emocionada.

— Tienes que mirar Yuri! on Ice. —tomo las manos de la Uchiha con las suyas y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Yuri! on Ice?

— Ajá.

— El mejor anime 2016.

— ¡Ajá!

— ¿Quieres verlo conmigo?

— Solo hay una respuesta. —sonrió.

Prepárate aldea de la hoja, acaban de juntarse dos entes peligrosos para tu estabilidad mental.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Serán cinco capítulos, me hubiera gustado abordar más el tema del yaoi, pero no creo tener mucho que decir al respecto, espero les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
